


Pacific Heroes

by ilysias



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, todoroki and bakugo are emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysias/pseuds/ilysias
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku (platonic), Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 2





	Pacific Heroes

Hi, all! A few quick notes before we begin:

*While a lot of the story-line is based around the events of Pacific Rim, many events, characters and/or character types will be unique to this story.

*This alternate universe has quirkless characters, though certain aspects of the story are inspired by the quirks the characters would normally have.

This story will be cross-posted on Wattpad, where I'm also under the name spooky_scully.

*On the note of posting, I will try to update as much as I can, but there might be some delay - school can be exhausting!

:)


End file.
